


So Pretty I Could Slap Yo Mama

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [54]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, hungover!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “Dude, are youdrunk? We’re atwork.”





	So Pretty I Could Slap Yo Mama

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s this silly wankfest that was going on today, and, really now, why wank when you can porn? Ok, so this doesn’t actually have much in the way of porn (thus the extra bit at the end), but any little bit helps, right? Betaed by [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , as usual. Blessed is she among betas.  
> 

“Mm you’re damned pretty today Jen, d’you know that?” Jensen gave his friend a funny look.

“Dude, are you _drunk_? We’re at _work._ ”

“Naw, I’ll have you know that I’m not drunk.” It was rather hard to believe, with Jared slurring his words more than a little bit.

“Well that’s a relief, at least-“

“’M just hungover as all hell.”

Jen stopped and glared at Jared. “Are you shitting me?”

Jared grinned. “Nope.” Jensen exploded.

“What the hell were you thinking, getting _fucking wasted_ the night before shooting? Have you lost all your damned sense, boy?” He drew in a breath to continue on this vein, but Jared’s large hand covered his mouth. He let out a startled squawk, but the noise was muffled.

“I broke up with Sandy, so I figure I have the right to do just about any damned thing I please as long as I don’t kill anyone.”

Jensen blinked up at him, hand forgotten. He made an inquisitive noise, remembered the hand, and tried a trick that worked all the time with his own siblings. He licked the palm of Jared’s hand.

It didn’t work as planned, though, and before he knew what was happening, Jen was against the wall of Jared’s trailer with Jared’s thumb in his mouth, and Jared himself coming into his personal space and –

Kissing him.

Well, hell. All right then.

~~~  
Jared dragged Jensen into his trailer and blew him, the thumb that had been in Jen’s mouth shoved firmly into Jen’s ass. Then they had wild monkey sex. The end.


End file.
